This invention relates generally to the load sensing controls of a load responsive system.
In more particular aspects this invention relates to positive and negative load pressure identifying and transmitting control for use in load responsive systems.
In still more particular aspects this invention relates to positive and negative load pressure identifying and transmitting controls, which can respond with direction control spool in its neutral position, in anticipation of the system demand.
In still more particular aspects this invention relates to positive and negative load pressure identifying and transmitting controls, in which the load pressure and load direction signals are transmitted for identification to an electrical circuit.